youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Creature Age 3: Dawn of the Animals
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs". It appeared on YouTube on June 26, 2019. Cast *Manny - Bolt *Sid - Surly (The Nut Job) *Diego - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Scrat - Filk (A Bug's Life) *Ellie - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Buck - SpongeBob SquarePants *Crash and Eddie - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Peaches - Skye (PAW Patrol) *Scratte - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Momma Dino - Momma Ida (The Good Dinosaur) *Rudy - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Gazelle - Larry (The Secret Life of Pets 2) *Eggbert - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Yoko - Buck (The Good Dinosaur) *Shelley - Libby (The Good Dinosaur) Scene Index: *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 1 - Main Titles/In Love *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 2 - Having a Baby *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 3 - Nick's New Family *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 4 - Baby Dinosuars *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 5 - Play Nice *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 6 - One Angry Dinosaurness *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 7 - Underground World *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 8 - Hopper to the Rescue *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 9 - Fierce Flora *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 10 - Chasm of Death *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 11 - Parenting Dispute *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 12 - An Eye for a Tooth *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 13 - Nutty Tango *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 14 - On Nick Wilde's Trail *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 15 - Code Word *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 16 - Lava Lake *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 17 - Skye *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 18 - Battling Phango *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 19 - Home, Sweet Home *Creature Age: Dawn of the Animals Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *A Bug's Life *Bolt *Oliver and Company *Minions *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *Madascagar 1, 2 & 3 *Norm of the North *Shark Tales *The Secret Life of Pets 2 *Zootopia *The Good Dinosaur *Finding Nemo *Finding Dory *Barnyard *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Kubo and the Two Strings *Wreck-It Ralph *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Happy Feet Two *Coco *Hoodwinked! *Despicable Me 1, 2 & 3 *Frozen *The Angry Birds Movie *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Rio Storks *Over the Hedge *The LEGO Movie *The Wild *Noah's Ark (2007) *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *The Secret Life of Pets *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The Swan Princess *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Epic *Sherlock Gnomes *Rango *PAW Patrol Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Ice Age movies Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age movies spoof Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof